Watered
by Hallie Potter
Summary: Ein kleiner MM zu Band 6, der ein bisschen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ist nämlich sehr kurz Hermines Gedanken beschreibt, als sie Ron und Lavender sieht.


Watered

Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass du mir in diesem Moment immer noch charmant vorkam. Oder witzig. Oder dass mir sonstige positive Eigenschaften ins Auge gestochen wären. Nicht mal deine hellblauen Augen, in die ich sonst so gern versank – sekunden-, minutenlang.

Wäre auch schlecht möglich gewesen, deine Augen waren geschlossen, dein Gesicht mir abgewandt.

Und deine Zunge in Lavenders Mund. Oder Hals, ich weiß es nicht.

Es interessiert mich auch nicht. Wieso auch?

Schließlich gab es schon seit Wochen keinen Grund mehr, sich für irgendetwas, das dich betraf, zu interessieren. Man konnte schließlich nicht von überaußer Höflichkeit deinerseits sprechen. Oder bemerkbarer Zuneigung – Wie gesagt, in den letzten Wochen.

Warum auch immer.

Die laute Menschenmenge wurde dichter, einiges Anrempeln, Schubser von Menschen, die für mich gesichtslos waren, unwichtig.

Die Sekunden, in denen ich dich beobachtete, dort in dieser Ecke, wurden Ewigkeiten und ich drehte mich um. Weg. Von dir und ihr. Und lief aus dem Raum, welcher auch immer es war – Orientierungssinn gleich null.

Das einzige, was galt, was wirklich zählte, war die Erinnerung zu verbannen, dich zu verbannen. Aus meinen Gedankengängen, aus meine Vorstellung, vielleicht von einem späteren, gemeinsamen Leben.

Jedenfalls begann ich mich zu bewegen, durch die gesichtslose Menschenmenge, steuerte auf eine Tür zu. Die bald gefunden war und ich öffnete sie. Und konnte mir einen letzten Blick nicht verkneifen, musste mich umdrehen, um zu sehen, um festzustellen, dass du immer noch dort standest. Denn ein kleiner Teil war immer noch der absolut festen Meinung, schlecht zu träumen, sich zu irren.

Er glaubte, dass du im Wirklichkeit jetzt hinter mit wärest, um mich umzudrehen, aufzuhalten und mich in den Arm zu nehmen. Oder deine weichen Lippen auf meine zu legen. Oder sonstige Anzeichen der Zuneigung an den Tag zu legen.

Natürlich war dem nicht so. Natürlich standest du noch immer dort, für alle sichtbar, in dieser Ecke, noch immer deine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Oder Hals – wie gesagt, völlig uninteressant und belanglos für mich. Zumindest in diesem Moment.

Also, noch mal, ich drehte mich um, um zu vergessen. Und verließ endlich den Raum mit der gesichtslosen Menschenmenge, den Raum, der mich meinen Orientierungssinn gekostet hatte.

Somit: Korridor. Langer Korridor, der symbolischerweise meinen Weg des Verdrängens beschrieb. Den ich entlang ging, hinter mir ließ, um einen neuen zu betreten. Ähnlich wie die Torturen, die ich durchlief, natürlich in Gedanken. Nicht echt.

Es gewannen die endlosen Korridore an Symbolik. Und meine Augen an heißen, salzigen Tränen. Die ohne Hindernis meine Wangen hinabkullerten, höchstens in ihren natürlichen Fluss durch meine Handrücken unterbrochen.

Bis da diese nächste Tür war, eine Art Ausweg aus diesem scheinbar endlosen Pfad der Tortur. Und mich in einen Raum führte. Nicht unbedingt Erholung, aber eine Art Verdrängungshilfe.

Ein Klassenzimmer, die Quelle meiner Selbstsicherheit.

Meine Handrücken durften sich wieder bewegen, durften den Fingern helfen den Zauberstab rauszuholen (aus einer Umhangtasche, aus meinem Gürtel. Egal). Um gelbe Vögel aus dem nichts erscheinen zu lassen.

Diesmal Symbolik? Eher nicht. Eher Selbstvertrauensgewinnung.

Gelang nicht – wie erwartet.

Die gelben Tiere flogen, flatterten durch die Luft. Und schienen gesichtsloser zu werden. Wie die Menschenmengen.

Ein Klacken der Tür kündigte einen Besucher an.

Hatte er möglicherweise die selbe Tortur durchlitten, hatte er gleiche Qualen erlebt? Wie ich, Tränen vergossen?

Nein. Nie. Es gab keinen vergleichbaren Schmerz. Nichts, das man hätte vergleichen können, vergleichen mit dem Leid, das Ronald Weasley mir an diesem Abend in Sekunden, die zu Ewigkeiten wurden, angetan hatte.

**... ich finds ganz okay eher eine kleiner spielerei, inspiriert (unter anderem) von ‚We get on' von Kate Nash **

**kommis?**


End file.
